dust514fandomcom-20200223-history
Assault Rifles
In-Game Description "Conceived by Duvolle Laboratories, a corporation best known for its ceaseless R&D, the G75-VLB solves many of the problems inherent in mass-manufactured plasma weapons. The result is a weapon that offers improved accuracy and greater containment field stability (which equates to faster, longer bursts of fire) than anything in its class. It is a magazine-fed, short-to-mid range weapon offering fully automatic fire. Charged plasma munitions are pumped into a cyclotron that converts the plasma into a highly lethal bolt before it is expelled from the chamber. Upon impact with the target, the magnetic field surrounding the bolt collapses, venting superheated plasma onto the contact point." Overview The Assault Rifle is one of the most basic weapons in DUST 514. A handheld blaster, the assault rifle is a jack of all trades weapon. Its ability to deal damage at many ranges proves a strength for the weapon. The Assault Rifle has both Kick (causing the reticule to jump around and gradually get bigger, reducing accuracy) and Dispersion (where accuracy is lost as distance between the target and the attacker increases), although both of these can be reduced by training in Assault Rifle Operation and Assault Rifle Sharpshooter, respectively. As a Hybrid Weapon, the Assault Rifle has a +10% damage bonus to shields, and a -10% damage penalty to armour. Variants Items marked with a !? no longer exist and will be removed shortly. * Militia ** Militia Assault Rifle * Standard ** Recruit Assault Rifle ** 'Toxin' Assault Rifle ** 'Blindfire' Assault Rifle ** 'Dren' Assault Rifle ** 'Exile' Assault Rifle ** Assault Rifle ** Breach Assault Rifle ** Burst Assault Rifle!? ** Tactical Assault Rifle!? * Advanced ** 'Gorewreck' GK-13 Burst Assault Rifle ** 'Killswitch' GEK-38 Assault Rifle ** 'Pyrus' ATK-21 Assault Rifle ** GB-9 Breach Assault Rifle ** GEK-38 Assault Rifle ** GK-13 Burst Assault Rifle ** GLU-5 Tactical Assault Rifile * Prototype ** 'Codewish' Duvolle Tactical Assault Rifle ** 'Hollowsight' Carthum Assault Rifle!? ** 'Stormside' Roden Assault Rifle!? ** 'Pyrus' Allotek Assault Rifle ** 'Construct' Duvolle Assault Rilfe ** Duvolle Assault Rifle ** Allotek Burst Assault Rifle ** CreoDron Breach Assault Rifle ** Duvolle Tactical Assault Rifle * Officer ** Balac's GAR-21 Assault Rifle ** Krin's SIN-11 Assault Rifle Trivia * Despite being Gallente in origin; all militia dropsuits (regardless of the originating empire) come with an Assault rifle as the standard primary weapon. * Krin's SIN-11 Assault Rifle, an officer weapon, can overheat after continuous fire (expending between 60-64 rounds without releasing the trigger). This is the only Assault Rifle observed to be capable of overheating. ** When the Krin's SIN-11 Assault Rifle overheats, it jams until it has cooled, there is no feedback damage. * The Assault Rifle is part of the Original Set of weapons from DUST 514. Gallery DUST 514 Alpha Assault Rifle gunsight.png|Assault Rifle gunsights from the DUST 514 Alpha. DUST 514 Closed Beta Assault Rifle Gunsight.png|Assault Rifle gunsight from the Closed Beta. (not to be confused with the Mk I sights, images of which have yet to be located) DUST 514 Assault Rifle Gunsight mk2.jpg|Mk II Assault Rifle gunsights; released sometime during the open beta, replacing the much bulkier, less ergonomic Mk I. DUST 514 Gunsight Mk 3.png|Mk III Assault Rifle gunsights, replacing the Mk II upon the release of Uprising 1.0. DUST 514 Tactical Assault Rifle gunsight OLD.png|Old Tactical Assault Rifle gunsight. DUST 514 Assault Rifle Uprising Tactical Gunsight.jpg|Current Tactical Assault Rifle gunsight. Note the lack of obscuring, green tinted glass. Category:Light Weapons Category:Gallente Category:Assault Rifles